The New Age Rises
by pink-devil4ever
Summary: discontinued until further notice
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovies. I know I haven't used this account in a while, but my other account is currently filled with a large amount of stories I have yet to delete and at the moment are just irritating me to look at. Of course I have deleted all incomplete fanfictions off of this account so I don't feel like puking every time I look at my terrible writing skills from last year. My latest obsession is Soul Eater...and Fruits Basket, but that's not what this fan fiction is about. Now I know these kind of fan fictions aren't as popular as most of them with the original characters in them, but I'm going to give it a try at least. I need you all, my readers, to fill out one of the MANY forms below in a review. I'll be accepting original characters to create a 'new' generation of Soul Eater ;P Characters that get chosen will be based off of what I feel would make good characters in the story. Sorry I've tried first come first served, but that doesn't always work for the story line... I've streached the student profiles out so it may look difficult, but it's actually a lot easier to fill out because there is no risk of missing details.**

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

**Students: ****(If you'd like to be a student fill this out...pretty obvious right? I'll be accepting about eight of these...maybe)**

**The Basics**

Name:

Age: 15-17

Gender:

Sexual Orientation:

Personality: (just enough so I know what kind of person you are)

What they like in a guy/girl:

History: (not too long but nothing extremely short. Also not everybody has had a terrible life...we don't want this story to be known as 'depressed emos who fight but really shouldn't be trusted with the weapons their holding because they're gonna kill themself')

**Physical Appearance**

Hair color/style:

Eye color:

Body Structure: (Tall, short, muscular scrawny, big boobed, flat, ect.)

Unique physical traits: (if any.)

Street Clothes: (Give them some personality! WE don't want a bunch of goths on our hands!)

Formal Wear:

Swim Wear:

Yo PJ's!:

**Weapon/Meister crap...**

Meister or Weapon:

Weapon Form: (if weapon...give a physical description as well as a name)

Resonance Form: (Again weapons only)

Weapon Preference: (Meisters only)

Partner Preference: (Traits you like in a partner)

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Other: (BlackBlood, Soul perception, able to use soul wavelength, able to fight without a meister... ect know the limits of weapons and meisters...)

Soul Appearance:

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

**Teachers and Staff**** (I'll accept about four of these. If I don't get any I'll use original staff)**

**The Basics**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Sexual Orientation:

Single or Taken:

Position: (teacher, death scythe...ect)

Personality: (Just enough so I know what kind of person you are)

History: (not too long but nothing extremely short)

**Physical Appearance**

Hair color/style:

Eye color:

Outfit:

**Weapon/Meister crap...**

Meister or Weapon:

Weapon Form: (if weapon...give a physical description as well as a name)

Partner Preference: (Traits you like in a partner)

Soul Appearance:

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

**Witches**** (Unlimited but be warned...they'll most likely die will accept only 1 or 2 'good' witches)**

Name:

Age:

Age they look to be:

Good or bad:

Personality:

History:

Hair Color:

Eye Color:

Clothing:

Animal:

Abilities:

Soul Appearance:

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

**Kishins**** (Unlimited. They will die accept for maybe the one I find interesting enough to be 'the kishin')**

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Hair color:

Eye color:

Clothing:

Soul Appearance:

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

**Once I get enough Students I'll start the story so be sure to favorite the story and set it to alert so you'll be able to find out if I picked you or not! Here is my character just so you know and have a reference to look at if you need to.**

**The Basics**

Name: Skylar Jordan

Age: Sixteen

Gender: Female

Sexual Orientation: Straight

Personality: She has quite the temper. She will resort to violence very quickly. Overall she is very calm and chill. She isn't girly but she also isn't a tomboy. She usually keeps to herself and isn't one to trust others easily. Once you get on her good side or just not on her bad side she tends to open up and show to true fun loving self She hates to worry people so she often keeps things bottled in even though she knows it's not good for her. Also doesn't apply herself much in school because grades come naturally to her.

What they like in a guy: Somebody who knows how to deal with her and her crap. Who wont treat her like a delicate flower, but will actually treat her like a girl and not somebody who can kick their ass.

History: She was raised by her tree older brothers. She couldn't stand them really because they always babied her. Her parents died when she was young so her oldest brother Brandon practically raised her. Her middle brother Scott was also a weapon and taught her how to control her weapon form

**Physical Appearance**

Hair color/style: Long, pale blonde hair in a choppy layered style with black underneath and a black lace bow in the left side of her head. Her bangs are angled and cover most of her right eye.

Eye color: Pale icey blue, almost like glass

Body Structure: Average height with medium sized boobs.

Unique physical traits: A barley noticable brown birthmark in the shape of a soul on her thigh

Street Clothes: White v-neck t-shirt, a black leather vest that starts right below her breasts and end right above her belly button with lace covering it, and a large silver buckle. A black flaired mini-skirt with a black belt and white pyramid studs, knee high black fishnet stockings, black combat boots with silver buckles, a black lace choker with a clear crystal heart, and black leather fingerless gloves. Her arms are always wrapped in bandages so that shows up in all of her outfits expect for her swim wear.

Formal Wear: A black corset top strappless dress with a mid thigh length poofed out skirt. Fishnet elbow length fingerless gloves, fishnet knee highstockings, and black lace up ankle boots, her choker and bow.

Swim Wear: A black and white skulled halter bikini top, and short, black swin shorts. She has a white surfboard with a black skull on it, no girly splashing for her.

Yo PJ's!: A tight, black cami, and short zebra striped shorts.

**Weapon/Meister crap...**

Meister or Weapon: Weapon

Weapon Form: Chain scythe with only one scythe. The chain usually wraps around the forearm but can be used as a weapon on its own. Around the handle is white bandages, and the blade is a silvery glassy color almost like her eyes, but more silver than blue. A fairly simple weapon to use.

Resonance Form: The chain wraps around the oponent and a crystal blue lights shines from it, burning the kishin and tightening until it eventually squeases the life out of the victim

Weapon Preference: N/A

Partner Preference: Somebody who can deal with her temper and will help her on her quest to become stronger. Also somebody who won't mind her personality and won't annoy her about it but accept her.

Strengths: Knows how to fight hand to hand (kind of) and is a quick thinker and good strategizer.

Weaknesses: Isn't very strong so she can be easily overpowered in hand to hand

Other: Can turn her hair into a chain and fight with that.

Soul Appearance: Pale blue orb with chilled expression and bangs. Also can make out the shape of her bow and a ponytail (how she wears her hair on mission)


	2. First Day of School

Shibusen was crowded. It was the first day of the school year and all the freshman were trying to find a partner. This is what most would consider to be 'day 1' of the partner plan. Every year Shinigami-sama, or Lord Death to everybody else, comes up with a two day plan to help incoming students find their partner. Day one includes getting to know the school and meet your fellow new students. Day two is a huge party used to celebrate finding your partner or if you haven't found one yet, to find them.

"Ahh! I can't believe it! This school is just so amazing! I can't believe we're finally old enough to attend!" A very loud and perky blonde stood out from the crowd. She looked over at her friend with an eager expression before dragging her up the stairs and into Shibusen.

"Calm yourself down Wonder. You're giving me a headache." She shook her head and looked at her friend's small pout. "Okay fine. It is pretty awsome." Wonder grinned and looked around. Students filled the halls, conversing, laughing, or just plain being shy.

"You're such a downer sometimes Skylar, but that's why I love you." The two girls burst into a short fit of laughter before looking around. The school was definitely something. People of all styles, wearing all different colors, and basically just looking unique. The two girls standing in the doorway were no exception

Wonder Knight, age sixteen. Almost the total opposite of her friend. Her dirty blonde hair is cropped short on the left side, but is cut at shoulder length and curled on the right. She has bright yellow eyes that at a quick glance might be mistaken as cat eyes. She is all about the steam punk with her brown corset style tank top. She has tan shorts, baby blue braces, and suspenders. A pair of cream colored lace gloves and tights, dark brown boots, and classic steampunk goggles around her neck.

Where as Wonder is Steam Punk Skylar is gothis punk. Her platinum blonde hair falls to the middle of her back, a layer of black can be seen underneath. Her hair is layered in a very scene style with thin side bangs that nearly cover her right eye She has pale blue, almost icy blue eyes as well. Her clothing is definitely gothic. A white, v-neck, form fitting t-shirt, a black leather vest with lace that starts right below her breats and end right above her belly buttom and a large silver buckle. She wears a black flaired mini-skirt with a black belt and white pyramid studs, knee highfishnet stockings, and black combat boots with silver buckles. She accessorises with a black lace choker with a clear crystal heart pendant, black leather gloves, and a black bow on the left side of her head. Because of her constant training she has her arms wrapped in medical bandages up to her elbows.

"Alright Miss Peppy, where are we supposed to go now?" Skylar turned around only to be hit in the back with a skateboard. She fell to her hands and knees glaring at whoever dared to hit her. "What the hell!" She looked up to meet a pair of hazel eyes. The boy snickered and walked off. Skylar stood up and brushed herself off. From his retreating figure she was able to make out the blueish black hair and black leather trench coat. "What a jerk!"

"Rude much!" Wonder yelled at the retreating boy. "Oh well. On the plus side I found the registration table!" Wonder grabbed Skylar by the arm and drabbed her over towards a table labeled FRESHMAN. Wonder leaned over the table and reached for a pen when she accidentally brushed hands with somebody who was reaching for the same pen. "Whoops sorry!"

Wonder let go of the pen and looked up at the person. He had long, jet black, spikey hair with bright red streaks. His eyes were an amazing mixture of golds and silvers. He was wearing a red t-shirt with a star studded pattern. A black trench coat with a silver cross decorated with bat wings and a gold star at each point design was embroidered on the back. He had dark blue ripped jeans and a pair of black sneakers with white skulls on the sides. What really made him stand out were the two scars under his eyes.

He looked down at Wonder and she blushed, embarrassed that she was caught staring. "Oh, sorry. I'm Rage." Wonder looked away, blushing.

"I'm Skylar and this is Wonder!" Skylar grinned and pushed her friend in front of Rage. "Please, call me Sky, nobody except for Wonder here calls me Skylar." Rage nodded and bent over the table to finish his enrollment form.

He stood up straight and handed Wonder the pen. "Well it's very nice to meet you Wonder and Sky." He slid his form towards the teacher behind the desk and she smiled.

"Well hello...Rage Starfell and welcome to Shibusen. I'll be your teacher Elena Rosewater." The pink haired teacher smiled sweetly. Her voice was very bubbly and childish. She handed Rage a nametag which he then pinned onto his shirt. Wonder and Skylar handed in their forms as well. "Yes, hello to you too, Wonder Knight and Skylar Jordan. Welcome to Shibusen." She handed them both nametags and they too pinned it onto their shirts.

Wonder turned around and smiled at Rage. She looked at his nametag and grinned. "You're a meister! How cool! We're weapons!"

Skylar rubbed her temples and smirked. "Yup. Little miss peppy here is a revolver gun." Rage raised an eyebrow at the girl.

"A revolver? Interesting. I've handled a regular gun before, but never a demon weapon gun." Skylar smirked, at least her friend found a meister.

A taller guy with neck length black hair approached Rage and the girls. "Yo! Rage right? We ran into each other earlier." Rage nodded. "Have you a seen a guy named Connor? That cocky bastard ran off again!"

Leon was, like most people in the DWMA, unique in his sense of style. His longish black hair was pulled back by a head band and he had dark brown eyes. His clothing almost looked formal. He was wearing a mint green dress shirt. A black ascot tie, black and white suspenders with a shinigami skull pattern, a pair of white jeans, and black dress shoes.

Rage chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Nah haven't seen him, but I do know who you're talking about. Um Leon, this is Wonder and Sky. Hey, uh Wonder, do you want to give being weapon and meister a try? I mean I'd prefer and gun based weapon over anything else." Wonder blushed and nodded. A golden light surrounded Wonder before it changed into a small revolver shape. Rage caught it in his hand and looked at it for a second.

"Well? Are you having any trouble holding me?" Wonder's face appeared in the reflection on the gun.

"Not a all. You're really light actually. Our souls are on the same wavelength so um...I think we're compatable." He tossed the revolver and the golden light formed around it again. This time changing into the form of a small blonde girl.

Leon's eyes widened at the display and let out a long wistle. "Dude, you're in this school for ten minutes and you already found a partner? Lucky." Leon handed in his form and Miss. Rosewater handed him a nametag. He noticed Skylar and smirked "So..." He caught sight of her nametag and frowned. "Never mind, you're a weapon too." Skylar rolled her eyes and nodded.

"Wonder, I'm gonna go walk around the school for a bit. Have fun with your new meister." Skylar smirked and walked away from the registration table. She walked down a hall that was far less crowded and sighed. "Thank god. I thought I'd never get out of that crowd!" Skylar closed her eyes for a second just enjoying actually having room to move her arms and such when she crashed into yet another person. "Damn it. Sorry."

She looked over at the girl who she just knocked over and held out a hand. "N-N-No, it's my fault. S-Sorry."

Skylar looked at the girl like she was crazy. "What are you talking about? I wasn't looking where I was going. No need to blame yourself." The girl grabbed her hand and Skylar helped her up. "I'm Sky."

"Celine." Skylar nodded and looked the girl over. She had wavey dark brown hair. It was in a ponytail with two braids framing her face. Her bright green eyes were hidden by a pair of glasses. She was wearing a pair of simple black skinny jeans, a red hoodie with a white maple leaf on it, and high heeled sneakers. "Do you know where registration is?" She was soft spoken and Skylar sighed.

"It's around the corner to the left. It's way too crouded for me. Goodluck." Skylar smirked before walking in the opposite direction as Celine. She heard voices coming from inside an empty classroom and decided to see who was in there.

"So the bookworm really wants to be my meister?" Skylar recognized the voice from earlier. It was Leon. "I don't think you can handle dealing with a guy like me."

"W-Well I'm not trainied, but I want to try a-at least." Skylar sighed. What is with all the girls having that shy innocent act? And what's up with Leon, he's being such a jerk.

"Fine, why not. Let's just see if you can hold me first." Skylar leaned in the doorway watching what was happening. A green light surrounded Leon and he transformed into a trident with a red wooden shaft, silver head, and three prongs. The girl, whose name Skylar didn't know yet, twirled the trident around a few times. "If you press that little switch on the staff the trident head shoots out." The girl looked confused for a moment, but she ended up searching for the switch.

Skylar tied her hair back quickly and threw her ponytail, now turned chain, at the flying trident head, stopping it before it could break through the wall. "Do you really think it's a good idea to destroy the school on the first day?" Skylar smirked as Leon changed back to his human form. "Hey Leon."

The black haired boy smirked as Skylar untied her hair, turning it back into actual hair. "Yeah yeah yeah. Way to be a kill joy Sky. Oh! Midori, this is Sky. Sky, this is Midori, my new meister." He winked at Midori who just rolled her eyes, making Skylar chuckle slightly.

Midori had dirty blonde hair tied into a long braid down her back. She had owl like grey eyes, she seemed sort of depressed, but Skylar figured it was something she didn't want to talk about. She was wearing a white tank-top with a black shadow of a tree without leaves on the front. A pair of dark grey skinny jeans, black fingerless gloves, and worn out leather boots.

"Hello." Midori smiled slightly and held out a hand for Skylar. Skylar took her hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you Midori. Oh Leon, did you ever find that guy you were looking for?"

Leon shook his head. "Nah, that idiot. Knowing him he's either trying to grind the railings of the DWMA with his skateboard, or he's in the gym hitting something." Skylar raised an eyebrow at the word skateboard, but wrote it off as a coincidence.

"Well, later guys, I'm going to go see if I can find Wonder again." She waved goodbye before walking towards the registration table once again. Of course she knew Wonder was probably still there. She smirked when she saw Wonder and Rage sitting with two people on the stairs of Shibusen. "Hey, were you waiting for me? Oh, hey Celine." Wonder heard Skylar and ran up to her.

"Sky! You know Celine already?" Skylar nodded, she didn't feel like explaining how she almost ran the poor girl over. "Cool! Well this is Celine's weapon Freddy."

Freddy was probably one of the most normal looking people she's met today. He had a nearly shaved head of light brown hair, blueish green eyes, and was well built. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a flannel shirt left open over it, folded so that it was just at his elbows. He was wearing baggy jean shorts, black socks, brown boots, and a black fedora (epic looking hat).

Skylar sighed and took a seat on one of the steps. "Seriously? Am I the only one who hasn't found a partner yet? Damnit!"

Wonder sat down next to Skylar and pat her back. "It'll be fine Sky, you still have the dance tomorrow. I'm sure you'll find somebody!" Skylar shrugged her shoulders. "Besides, I'm sure tons of other people don't have partners."

"Yeah. I'll check to see if my friend has one later. He might be interested." Rage said, joining the conversation for the first time.

"Yeah...whatever."

**Dammmmmnnnnn this chapter was long. I hope you don't expect them all to be this long, I just needed to introduce all the characters so far. If your character wasn't chosen I'm really sorry. Who knows, they may show up later as an extra...On and if you submitted a teacher, kishin, or witch that hasn't come in yet don't worry, they'll come in soon. I wonder if you've figured out which characters are the main ones. Mostly because I have four characters who I'm going to be mainly focusing on. The other four are kinda like how ox harvar kim and jaquie are in spartoi...they're important(kinda) but they're mostly just there on missions and stuff.**


	3. The Ball

**Thanks so much for the lovely reviews I've been receiving. Sorry for how long it took to write this chapter. It usually takes me half the time. I hope you thike this chapter. I'm hopeing to see a lot more reviews this time. I want to know your opinion on everything! I'm hyper so bare with me but please keep telling me what you think. Even if it's not your OC in here I'd love to hear what you think. In fact it's your opinions I value the most because you have no connection to the story other than being a reader. **

Shibusen Day Count- Day one **Day two**

Wonder grinned as she crossed a day one of school off of the calender hanging on the wall. So far things were going great for her. She's found a partner, made new friends, and is currently with her old friend, and new friends getting ready for the 'Welcome to the DWMA' ball.

"So let me get this straight." Skylar sat in the middle of the room with a pen and paper trying to figure out their newly astablished 'group'. "Wonder and I already knew each other correct."

Midori, who was sitting next to her nodded. "Yeah, and Celine and I have been friends." Skylar nodded and marked that onto the paper.

Wonder sighed staring at herself in the small vanity mirror. She couldn't figure out what to do with her hair. "I don't see why this is such a big deal to you Skylar. We should be focusing on more important things, like what to do with my hair for example!" Skylar looked up from her notebook raising an eyebrow at her friends. Wonder coughed under the slightly intimidating gaze. "Alright, bad example. How about focusing on finding you a partner?"

Skylar's gaze fell back to the book. "Don't remind me." She mumbled under her breath."

Celine, who was sitting quietly on the bed in Midori and Freddy's now shared appartment, spoke up. "Back to our list. Wonder's partner Rage knows Freddy, which is my partner." All the girls chorused with an 'mhm' sound. "And Leon is just Midori's partner."

Midori sighed and fell onto her back. Skylar, understanding the jesture, smirked. "Who by the way needs a bit of an attitude adjustment." Midori nodded, glad somebody understood. "I bet Rage and Freddie are having a little bit of trouble warming up to him right now."

Wonder laughed and turned towards the others. "Yeah, it's a good thing girls get along better when they're alone, or this would be pretty awkward." All four girls nodded with agreement. "Now, onto more pressing issues at the moment, should I leave my hair like it is, straighten the one side, or add a ribbon headband?"

Skylar face palmed and looked at the remaining two girls. "Can one of you handle this? If I have to hear her complain one more time about hair and makeup I'll kill her. Not joking either."

Wonder laughed. "As if! We're both weapons genious." Skylar raised an eyebrow at her friend. She pulled a hair tie off of her wrist and began tying back her hair when Wonder jumped. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" Skylar smirked before going back to her notebook.

Midori looked at the two friends. "Umm don't you think we should be getting ready now?" She was playing with the ends of her hair. "Besides, Skylar needs to dress to impress if she's going to get a partner."

Celine nodded. "Yeah. Um, I could help with your hair if you'd like." Wonder grinned sensing a chance to do makeovers.

"Ya know, I think you're right Celine. Alright. We all have to get ready for the ball. Celine is doing hair, Skylar, you got makeup right?"

Skylar grinned and pulled a black makeup case out of seemingly nowhere. "Don't I always?"

Wonder nodded. "Midori, how are you at nails?"

Midori nodded. "I can try at least."

Wonder grinned. "Good enough! And I'll help everybody get dressed and stuff!" Skylar sighed and face palmed again. _'I bet guys don't have to deal with this crap.' _ She thought to herself.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

"So, how are you and Celina doing as partners?" Rage looked over at his friend.

"She's...quiet to say the least." Freddy pulled his outfit out of the bag he brought.

"Dude, is that a skirt?" Leon, who was all but ignoring the two friends began to laugh. A vein throbbed in Freddy's forehead as he tried to resist the urge to hit him.

"It's called a kilt. I'm Scottish alright?" Leon rolled his eyes. Rage looked at the kilt, expecting as much from his friend.

"Leon, just leave the guy alone." Leon rolled his eyes and tried to untangle the knot in his tie. "Sorry to say this, but I feel bad for Midori. She seems way too sweet and quiet to deal with somebody so...blunt as yourself."

Leon rolled his eyes. Sure he was blunt, but Midori seemed to be okay with it. It was one of the things you had to deal with when being partners. "So that blonde girl, the one who's friends with your partner? She didn't get a partner yet?" Rage shook his head.

This peaked Freddy's interest. "What about that Connor kid you two were talking about yesterday?" Leon and Rage looked at each other for a moment.

Rage grinned and pat Freddy on the back. "You're a genious ya know that?" Freddy shrugged his shoulders. "I'll call him now." Rage pulled out a cell phone and dialed his friend's number. "Yeah it's Rage...And Leon...Cool, so have you found a weapon yet?...No? Aww too bad...Hey, Leon and I might know a girl...Um blonde, blue eyes...I don't know! Just meet us at the ball and I'll introduce you...Great, awesome."

Leon chuckled. "Was he being difficult again." Rage nodded, an exausted look on his face. "Same old Connor."

Freddy looked at the two before sighing. "Alright I don't get it. You're both friends with this Connor guy and yet you only met each other for the first time yesterday?"

Rage and Leon looked at each other. "Connor and I are friends since we were younger. I haven't spoken to him for a few years. Leon here I'm guessing just recently became friends." Freddy nodded.

Leon looked at his watch. "As much as I don't want to go to this little ball the girls will be pissed if we don't hurry."

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

The ball starts at six o'clock sharp. The girls had decided to arrive at six-fifteen so they'd be fashinably late. They had agreed to meet in front of the Shibusen staircase so they could all walk in together. The boys arrived at Six-fifteen on the dot dressed in their best.

Leon was wearing a black and white pinstriped suit, a red dress shirt and black tie. He had on a pair of white dress shoes and gloves. He also had a white top hat on.

Freddy adorned a traditional scottish kilt in black, a white dress shirt, black blazer, and a pair of newly shined black dress shoes.

Rage was wearing a red and plack pinstriped suit, a black tie with a skull on it, and black dress shoes. He had a gold pocket watch in his back pocket connected to a long cold chain

About ten minutes later the girls had finally shown up looking nothing less than fabulous.

Wonder had on a lacy silver dress. It had a corset style top and a puffy bottom. The dress fell to her knees. She was also wearing a pair of ballet flats, and her classic goggles worn on her head as a replacement for a headband.

Midori was wearing something far more simple yet still very eligant. She wore a simple dark gray silky dress with a halter style top. The dress fell a few inches above her ankles and flared out just slightly. SHe wore a very simple pair of black heels. Her long dirty blonde hair was braided so it would fall in front of her shoulder instead of down her back.

Celine was wearing a long, ankle length, dark blue, mermaid style dress. She had on long, elbow length white gloves, and a pair of pale blue heels. Her hair was up in a high ponytail as usual, but it was curled and teased so the ponytail had more volume. The usual braids framing herface were untied and left as small waves on the side of her face.

Skylar was wearing a short black dress. It was corset style with red ribbons lacing up the front the black fabric at the top of the dress was covered in a layer of black glitter. The bottom flaired out with many layers of tulle at the bottom. Her white. elbow length bandages were visible under her elbow length fishnet, fingerless gloves. She had on knee high fishnet stockings, and a pair of bright red strappy heels. She wore her lace choker necklace and her bow. Skylar's bangs were straightened, but her blonde and black hair was curled and picked at so it was waved out.

"What took you so long!" Leon glared at the girls.

"Watch yourself Leon. I'm not afraid to kick your ass with these heels. And I'm sure Celine wouldn't be happy if I ruined all the work she did on my hair." Skylar smirked at Leon. Wonder looked at Skylar slightly worried.

Wonder grabbed Skylar's arm, a fake smile plastered on her face. "Calm down Sky. Tonight is all about finding you a new partner." Skylar sighed and nodded. Everybody grouped together with their partner while Skylar tagged along with Wonder before entering the Shibusen ballroom.

Streamers and baloons covered the room in an elegant and oddly symmetrical (sorry had to) way. Tables were lined with food and desserts of all kinds. There were a few brave couples out on the dancefloor, but most chose to stay in the safe zone by the snack tables, or roam around talking freely with others.

Somehow in the few short hours the group knew each other they had begun to adapt to each other's personalities. Celine and Midori weren't as nervous around Skylar when she was pissed and the boys, minus Leon, knew exactly what not to say to keep her from getting pissed. They all knew that Leon was an insensitive jerk at times and not to take his comments to heart. They knew that there was no stopping Wonder from being in a good mood.

The girls were currently out on the dancefloor just having fun together. Wonder turned around when she felt somebody tap her shoulder. "Oh, hey Rage."

Rage smiled politely. "I need to borrow Sky for a minute." Wonder's smile faltered for a moment as she looked back at the confused look on Skylar's face. "I want her to meet somebody." Wonder nodded as Rage dragged Skylar off of the dancefloor. The two approached the punch bowl and Rage waved at a friend.

"Yo Rage, who's the girl?" Skylar raised an eyebrow at the familiar looking boy.

"Connor, this is Sky. Sky, this is Connor." Connor smirked and waved at Skylar.

"Sup. Connor Mason, meister, you?" Skylar stared at him a few moments, taking in his hazel eyes and bluish black hair.

"Skylar Jordan, chain scythe. Wait a minute. You're the guy that hit me with a skateboard!" Rage looked over at Connor with a WTF look. Connor just shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that." Skylar rolled her eyes. He was wearing a blue dress shirt, a black blazer left open, a black dress pants, and a pair of black dress shoes. A black tie hung loosely around his neck. "So, partners?"

"Hey Skylar!" Wonder ran over to where the trio was, Rage just standing there awkwardly. "Midori, Celine and I wanted to know if you wanted to have a sleep over tonight! Midori already talked to Freddy about it, he was planning on having all our parnters come too!"

Skylar nodded. "Sure sounds fun." Connor looked at Skylar with a raised eyebrow. "I'm guessing you'll be there tonight, so my answer is, we'll see." Connor smirked and watched Skylar walk off arm in arm with Wonder.

**Not the best chapter but hey, it was long. Who knows maybe my writing has become so epic that I am now capable of writing long chapters lol. So I know those of you who have submitted teachers, kishins, and or witches haven't really made an appearance yet, but don't worry, they will. Next chapter is either going to be really short or really long depending on whether I decide to invest in more linebreaks ;)**


	4. The Sleepover part1

**Hey guess what! I'm not dead! Yeah sorry about not posting. It's been a few months hasn't it? Well I kinda lost ispiration for a while and I also kinda got obsessed with this new vampire game...again sorry^-^' It's not my fault! Well I'm trying to pick up the pace on my writing, but like I said I don't have a lot of inspiration to write. None of my friends read or watch Soul Eater so they can't like help out or anything...the life of a lonley writer :(**

The gang left the dance together around ten. "Alright! Go home, get your PJ's, clothes for tommorrow and anything else you might need and meet up at Celine and I's apartment." Freddy beamed at his plan.

The rest of the group nodded and walked towards their temporay homes. Sunday they'd all be moving into their apartments with their partners and Monday was their first day of school. Tomorrow was really their only free day for the week.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

The sound of wheels against the sidewalk not too far behind made Skyar cringe. "Alright! What gives! Why the hell are you following me!" Connor jumped off his board and grinned, pissing her off even more.

"Chill Sky, who says I'm following you anyways? How do you know I don't live in the same direction?" Skylar rolled her eyes and kept walking. "I thought so." She entered her apartment complex to see a grinning Connor follow as well. "Alright so maybe I am following you."

"Connor, I suggest you walk away now, unless you want to loose a limb."

Connor rolled his eyes and held up a sports bag. "I'm already packed hun, I just don't think it's safe for a little thing like you to be alone this late in a city as dangerous as this one." Sklyar unlocked the door to her apartment and glared at him.

"Listen Mason, if you want a partner your chances are slowly dwindeling. Besides, I'm a weapon, I know how to fight by myself, you on the other hand, what can you do? Throw a few punches, maybe a kick or two? No match for a Kishin, so worry about yourself first!"

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Wonder, Celine, and Freddy were at their apartment. Wonder's aparment complex was right next door so she was the first to arrive. The trio got to work on everything they'd need for the night.

"Popcorn?" Celine held up a large bowl of popcorn and motioned to three others on the counter. "Chips?" Wonder held up two large bags of chips, plain and spicy. "Trailmix?" Celine grabbed the trailmix. "Candy?" Wonder grinned as she held up three packs of the large halloween assortment of candy. "Soda?"

"Um f-five different kinds." Freddy nodded at Celine and continued down his list. "Alright we have four blankets here, six large pillows, four couch pillows, two large matresses, and two couches so sleeping arrangements are done, snacks are good, what are we missing?"

"Entertainment!" Wonder grinned and opened up her travel bag which contained every horror movie known to man and an unmarked box.

"What's that?" Celine pulled the box out of Wonder's bag and opened it, revealing a Ouija Board. "Why do you have this?"

Wonder smiled sheepishly. "It's fun. Besides, it's all fake so it's not like anythings gonna happen, but do you know how much fun it is to play after watching "Carved"? I'll tell you, it's histerical!"

"W-Wonder, wasn't Carved" banned in several countries?" Freddy's eyes went wide at the information Celine just explosed.

"Yeah and what of it? Skylar's oldest brother knows a guy."

"So, you've seen it?" Freddy looked at the back of the DVD case and cringed.

"Nope! But I've walked in on Skylar's brothers watching it. For a bunch of tough guys you'd think it'd be harder to make them pee their pants." Wonder laughed slightly. "They gave it to me so I decided to save it for just this kind of occation."

Leon and Celine nodded slightly. A nervous laugh excaping their lips. "Hehehe, sounds...fun."

At that moment Midori walked in, wary at the nervous faces of Leon and Celine. "Um...what did I miss?"

Wonder held up the video and grinned. "Only a conversation about the scariest, best movie ever! It's illegal in several countries!" Wonder crossed her arms and held her head high, proud of the fact that she had gotten her hands on such a video.

Midori looked a little nervous as well now. "Well is it at least legal here?"

Wonder looked out into space with a thoughtful look on her face. "Not sure." Everybody sweat dropped and collapsed to the floor like in the cartoons.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Rage yawned and grabbed his bag. He had left his suitcase at Leon's when they were getting ready so he now had to suffer that attitude. "Why the hell did I agree to this girly ass party?"

Rage rolled his eyes and cracked his knuckles. "Oh I don't know, maybe to make friends? If you spend more time with these people maybe they won't think you're as much of an inconsiderate jerk as you really are." Leon rolled his eyes and unlocked the door to his apartment. "So, are you planning on moving in with Midori or are you going to move into one of the school's dorms? I heard they're offering those to people who don't feel comfortable living with a partner of the opposite gender just yet."

"I thought about that, but then I saw the so called dorms." Leon grabbed a bag and threw the things he'd need into it. "I mean they look more like prison cells than rooms. You'd think for a high class school like Shibusen that they'd spring for better rooming." Rage rolled his eyes. "What about you? You comfortable with rooming with that girl Wonder?"

Rage shrugged and grabbed a few things out of his suitcase before throwing them into a bag. "I have no problem with it whatsoever." Rage slung his bag over his shoulder and smiled. "Shall we be going?" Leon rolled his eyes and followed Rage out, being sure to lock the apartment door.

"You can cut the gentleman crap you know. I know you're not nice all the time."

Rage sighed and took a moment to look at Leon before continuing the journy to Freddy's apartment. "Listen. I'm a nice guy, but I'll only be nice if you're nice to me. If you're a dick to my friends, well you'll get to see how mean I can get. Now that I have a weapon though, I suggest you DON'T reach that point. I like to hold a high opinion of others and let them rise or fall on my figurative ladder if you will. You have been slowly falling, now I suggest you get your ass into gear and start climbing before you hit the ground."

Leon gaped for a moment. "But what about that Skylar chick? I'm sure she's fallen a few levels, I don't see you going off on her."

"Yes Skylar can be a little agressive, but she is not a bully. She only fights if you manage to piss her off and usually the only way to piss her off is to be quite insulting. She also, from what I can tell, is very protective of friends, especially Wonder, and anybody who cares that much about a friend can only climb higher. You need to get your priorities straight first. Just know, once you hit the ground you're an enemy to me. And that my friend, is something you don't want to be.

The two boys looked at each other before coming up with a silent agreement and continuing down the dark street.

O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O

Once everybody was together and Freddy and Celine's house they all squished together on the two couches and waited for Freddy to lay down the line. "I don't have any rules other than the basics, which you all know. All I ask is that you keep the noise down to a minimum past eleven, we do have neighbors after all, oh and don't destroy anything. Please. Final rule is, if you fall asleep we are in no way held responsible for any damage to you or your personal belongings. Alright, let's party!"

Everybody nodded and went into either Freddy or Celine's room to get changed first.

The guys came out of Freddy's room and took a seat on the couch, waiting for the girls so they could start the first movie. Freddy was wearing just a plain pair of plain flannel pants. Like most guys, he slept without a shirt **(A/N Unless you're my brother, than you just sleep in your tighty whites lol)**. Leon had on black flannel pants **(A/N I refuse to put him in front of girls with what he had said...look up a fundushi and you'll understand) **once again shirtless. Connor had on blue and black checkered lounge pants with, big surprise, no shirt. Leon, unlike the others, wore a black muscle shirt, and red boxers with gold and silver stars on them.

Rage looked over at the three other guys chilling on the couch and sighed. "Really guys? There are girls here, and you're walking around with no shirts on?"

Connor smirked and looked at the others. "Hey, they're lucky, they're getting quite a muscle show here." As if on some sort of que all three of the shirtless guys started flexing. As if on another totally perfect timing que the girls decided to walk out at that moment, blushing furiously at what had just happened. Rage looked at the girls with wide eyes before facepalming at everybody else's stupidity at the moment.

Celine was wearing a white tank top, violet shorts, and white knee socks. Midori was wearing baggy black pants and a black tank top. Skylar had on a tight black camisole and fuzzy black zebra black shorts, she had also pulled her hair back into a pony tail. Wonder had on a blue tank top and a pair of superman pajama bottoms. Everybody looked at each other awkwardly. "So what do we do at a cruddy sleepover anyways!" Everybody turned their heads towards Leon who had his arms crossed.

"You mean to tell me you've never been to a sleepover before?" Rage asked.

"Why would I!" Leon blushed slightly, he hated being called out on something as stupid as this.

"Well let's start off with a movie!" Wonder pulled out a DVD case from seemingly nowhere and everybody looke at her extrememly confused.

Skylar's eyes went wide as she eyed the case. "No way. You mean to tell me he actually gave that to you!"

"Of course!" Wonder beamed.

"Are you sure we can all handle that? They couldn't."

"That's the point!" Both girls now had evil expressions on.

"Will somebody please tell us what the hell is going on!" Leon screamed.

"It's 'Carved' isn't it?" Everybody turned their heads towards Connor who sat there with a board expression. Wonder and Skylar nodded. "Good movie, turn it on already." The duo nodded and handed Freddy the movie while everybody else got themselves situated.

**I'll cut this off here for now. I hope you guys didn't lose hope in me. Now that this chapter is done I have another one ready to start typing and then hopefully everything will come easier for me. Please review review review! I want to know what you think! I VALUE YOUR OPINIONS!**

**CLICK THAT BUTTON...NOW!  
>l<br>l  
>V<strong>


	5. Author's Note

**I'm so happy with all the positive feedback I've been getting! It's good to know you do don't all hate me for not posting for months!**

**I know you're all probably a little dissapointed at this NOT being a chapter but an author's note, but I wanted to run a few things by my loving fans first kay?**

**1) I'm going to host a contest. I want you to draw digitally a sketch, anything it doesn't matter, but I want a picture of the oc's. A group shot of all of them would give you the best chance of winning, but your favorite pairings or even just a few random members of the gang will be fine. Put them in any of the outfits described I would love to see your art. Now just e-mail them to me at Pink_ or post it to deviantart and send a link to my accound kissinkrys. The winner will get a one shot or maybe two shot of any of the oc's they pick or any of the main cast characters, or both. It's up to you, the one shot would be dedicated to you and only you kay**

**2) I'm looking for a writing partner. Somebody to bounce ideas off of and to send a copy of the chapter to before I post it for grammar and spelling checks...and just to tell me if it's good or not. If you're interested shoot me a message. If I get a lot of these messages I might ask you to send me a link to a story you've written or edited so I know your skills. I mean I don't want somebody as crappyat writing as I am checking my story do I?**

**3) I'm trying to keep this story from turning into one of those big mush fests where everybody starts dating. So there may be a couple or two MAYBE but mostly just cute gestures and suggestiveness. I mean seriously how annoying are those fan fics that just turn into 'OMG I LOVE YOU' 'NO I LOVE YOU' 'I HATE YOU HOW COULD YOU DUMP ME!' 'IT'S ALRIGHT AGAIN BECAUSE I LOVE YOU' Can you say degrassi gone mental!**

**Alright take these points into consideration and review with your ideas. I really want to see fan art of this but I suck at drawing...maybe you guys are better? You don't even have to draw it, get one of your more artistically talented friends to do it for you if you want, it doesn't matter to me as long as you enter it!**

**Thanks, love you all, Krystina**


	6. Sleepover part2: movies and the next day

**Okay first off PLEASE don't read the synopsis for A Serbian Film. Disgusting. I had no idea what the film was about until like just now so I went back and changed it...if you haven't noticed already that is. Carved, the movie I changed it to, is a real movie as well, but it's not illegal...as far as I know. So if you've seen it, well, pretend you haven't kay? Thank you! Also, I'm totally BSing have the information on the movie. Thanks to my lovely new assistand Camirite I have a few scenes from the movie and a little knowledge on the legend. Don't go and watch the movie expecting to see everything I describe.**

Freddy popped the disk into the player and settled down onto one of the couches. Everybody was scattered around the room. Rage, Wonder, Skylar, and Connor had squeezed themselves onto the long couch in front of the television. Freddy sat on the armchair with Celine sitting on the floor wrapped in a blanket leaning against his legs. Midori was on one of the blow up mattresses laying on her stomach, a bag of chips in front of her. Leon sat on the other matress, a board epression on his face.

"So this woman has a fucked up face, what's so scary about that?" They were only two minutes into the movie and so far they haven't established any of the story line, only the setting.

"Would you shut up Leon! I want to know why my brothers were afraid of this chick!" Wonder nodded in agreement. The two best friends sat next to each other passing a bowl of popcorn back and fourth. Connor had both arms slung across the back of the couch and Rage looked at the screen in interest.

A woman in a trench coat appeared on the screen. She had long black hair and was wearing a medical mask. "She's gonna kill that kid ya know." Skylar looked at Connor who was sitting next to her and smacked him in the stomach. _'SHHH' _Connor chuckled and leaned back into the couch. "I was just warning you."

The woman walked up to the little boy and pulled down her medical mask revealing cuts stretching from the corners of her mouth to her cheek bones. _'Do you think I'm pretty?'_ "Do you think I'm pretty?" Skylar jumped when Connor whispered the line into her ear as the woman said the same thing to the boy. The popcorn flew from her hands and onto the floor. Everybody glared at the now chuckling Connor. "Wimp."

The boy on the screen hesitantly replied no and Wonder started whimpering. "He's gonna die!" she quealed. No less than a second later the woman had murdered the boy. "SEE!" Freddy had jumped off the armchair and landed on the floor by Celine, who jumped at the sudden motion.

"This is pathetic." Leon rolled his eyes as another child was walking down the street. "Are these kids idiots or something? Who the hell would let their kids walk the streets alone at night anyways? They deserve to get difus called on their asses." He crossed his arms in defiance.

"Just wait for it." Connor smirked as the woman approached the next child. _'Do you think I'm pretty?' _"Do you think I'm pretty?" Connor breathed onto the back of Skylar's neck while his fingertips brushed her bare shoulder.

Skylar jumped and smacked him again. "Would you quit doing that!" Wonder glared at Connor and threw a handfull of popcorn at him. The child looked back at the woman hesitanty. _'Y-Yes?' _ Connor smirked and crossed his arms.

"See! This kid obviously has some brains! Know the legend defeat the bitch." Connor held up a finger as though to say wait. The woman pulled her scissors from her trench coat and proceded to cut the child's mouth to look exactly like hers. "Dude! That's disgusting!"

Midori stared at the screen with an amazed look on her face. Leon looked at his partner warily, questioning her sanity. Celine had buried herself in the pillows and blankets, while Freddy looked at her slightly worried. Wonder screamed and burried herself in Rage's shirt. Rage looked startled for a moment before patting her back awkwardly. Skylar grabbed a handfull of popcorn, the shaking in her hands clear. "Th-This is s-sick."

They got to the point where two men were fighting the woman. She proceeded to pull out a pair of scissors and slit one man's throat. The child stared in fear while the one man bled out. The other had pulled out a Katana. "Kill Her Already!" Everybody turned to Rage who was silent throughout the whole movie up until that point. "What?" The man plunged the Katana into the woman's chest and she collapsed to the ground.

"Look movie's over time for bed!" Wonder said weakly. Connor shook his head and pointed at the screen. "It's his mom!" Everybody turned their attention to the screen in time to see the woman shift into the mother of the child who was watching.

"HOW!" Connor shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms.

"She's just a spirit. How else would the murders be happened once again after like three hundred years?" Everybody looked at Midori. She seemed actually entertained by the gore.

"Leon, you have yourself a good meister there. Not afraid of anything." Leon grinned at Freddy, but it quickly faded at the sight of the blank expression on Midori's face.

The movie finally ended and everybody other than Midori and Connor seemed frightened for their lives. "Alright! Who's up for watching cartoons until we can all fall asleep without nightmares!" Everybody nodded at Wonder's idea, but they were too frightened to get up and turn off the television. "Um GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!" Everybody mumbled their goodnights and tried to force themselves to sleep.

About ten minutes later everybody was nearly asleep. "DO YOU THINK I'M PRETTY?" Everybody jumped and Wonder, Skylar, and Celine screamed. Connor started laughing and wrapped an arm around Skylar's shoulders. "Sorry. Couldn't resist."

Everybody went silent for a moment. "I hate you Connor."

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

"That was the best you guys! You should have seen how scared you were! It's just a stupid movie!" Everybody glared at Connor. "Come on Sky, I didn't scare you that bad did I?"

Skylar turned her back and crossed her arms, a small pout on her face. "Oh, you pissed her off bad! Skylar only gives people the silent treatment when she's really pissed." Wonder walked off to try and calm Skylar down while everybody else just stared at the blackish blue haired boy.

"She can't be that mad at me...can she?" He looked slightly worried, but it quickly disappeared. "She's my weapon after all."

"I say we leave her! She's a lot less bitchy like this." Everybody glared at Leon and Midori smacked him on the back side of the head. "Ow!" Leon rubbed the back of his head and glared at his meister.

"I'm sure she's just upset. You scared her pretty badly." Celine smiled slightly and Freddy nodded.

"You need to think more about how others feel and less about what makes you laugh. Girls are highly sensitive and you broke her trust before you fully had it. Give her time to calm down and when she's calm apologize." Connor sighed and stared at the floor. He knew Rage was right, but still, he wasn't used to have to appoligize to people, or taking responsibility for his actions.

"Hey guys!" Wonder waved at her friends before running over towards them. "Sky says she just needs to be alone for a little while. She needs the fresh air to clear her head." Wonder looked at the awkwardly quiet room. "She's not mad at you for scaring her, she's mad at herself for getting scared." This shocked even the expressionless Midori. "I'm going to go back, she just wanted me to tell you guys that we'll be walking around the city for a little while." Wonder smiled and ran off waving.

"She's one weird girl. They both are." Freddy smirked. "Well while we wait for Sky to chill why don't we play basketball or something? Everybody nodded and walked over to the courts.

**O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O**

Skylar stared at the ground silently scolding herself for getting scared. "It's not that bad Sky, we were all terrified. And Connor was perposly trying to scare you, it's not your fault that it worked."

Sky sighed and looked up at Wonder. "Yeah. I guess you're right. It still bothers me though. I mean I grew up with three guys! I shouldn't be scared by stuff like this!" Skylar leaned against the wall of a building and Wonder stood next to her. "Am I over reacting? He didn't do anything wrong, he was just having a little fun. I should apologize shouldn't I?"

Wonder smiled and pat her friend on the head. "You have the right to be upset, but I would apologize for being rude." Skylar nodded and pushed herself off the wall. "Where are you going?"

"You said I should apologize right? Well we better go now before I change my mind." Wonder nodded before the duo started off towards where the gang was supposed to be.

"Sky! Yo Skylar!" The girls turned around and saw Connor running towards them. He stopped in front of them and smiled. "I wanted to say sorry. I shouldn't have scared you like that. It was immature and uncalled for. I mean yeah it was kinda funny...but still immature."

"Thanks. Look, I guess I over reacted just a bit. I'm just used to being the tough one, not the scardy ca-"

"Hold on. Did you see that?" Both girls looked in the direction Connor was pointing at. "I thought I saw something. Prepare to transform alright Sky?" Skylar nodded and made sure to stand close to Connor. Their fingers just barley brushing so they have easy access to each other if Skylar needed to transform. "Wonder stand back, Rage isn't here so if there is danger you don't have a meister." Wonder sighed and stood a few steps behind the weapon and meister.

"Connor, I don't see anything." The reached the ally Connor saw something in, but it was empty.

"What! I swore there was something there! It was tan...and black. I saw something shiny too. Like a blade or something. I don't even know." Wonder and Skylar looked at each other for a second before bursting into fits of laughter.

"Looks like somebody was more afraid of the movie than we thought." Wonder grinned and grabbed Skylar's hand. "Come on, we have to tell the others. Mr Toughy here is paranoid over a little movie!" Skylar laughed and the two girls ran off towards the basketball courts.

"Damnit! I'm not scared. It's a stupid movie anyways." The sound of metal hitting the floor made Connor jump. "Hello?" The same figure from before, the blob of tan and black seemed to jump from the rooftop of one building to the next. He entered the ally again and saw the same reflective thing from before. He picked it up and noticed that it was a pair of scissors. Dried blood crusted the blades of the scissors and Connor stared wide eyes at his discovery. He flipped the scissors in his hands a few times and looked at it closer. Scratched into one side of the scissors was _'Am I Pretty'_ Connor looked around fearing what he may find. When he came up with nothing he shoved the scissors into the pocket of his trench coat and ran.

"Guys guys! Listen! It's not a legend, the slit-mouthed woman is real!" He pulled the scissors out of his pocket and shoved them into Rage's. "Dude, the girls didn't believe me. You have to."

Rage flipped the scissors in his hands, examening the carvings. "I don't know. You were doing everything you could to scare us yesterday. How can we be sure it's not just a joke?"

Connor face palmed and looked around. "Wait. Where are Skylar and Wonder? They left before me."

"They didn't come back here. Do you think they got lost?" Celine played with the ends of the ponytail nervously.

"They're just messin with ya. Payback, ya know." Leon practically growled.

"They're down the block." Everybody turned towards Midori. "I can sense their Soul Wavelength. There's another wavelength I'm not familiar with, but it's close. Very close."

"DO YOU THINK I'M PRETTY!"

**So, how was it? Did you like my little cliff hanger? It makes me very happy. I hope you all like it. I'd like to thank my lovely editor once again...my grammar and spelling is no longer WordPad approved. So karma kinda hates me today so if you all hate the chapter I actually won't be offended. **


End file.
